Sigo Aquí
by VeroUchiha
Summary: NaruSasu. Sasuke está en coma y según los médicos no los escucha. Eso no es cierto, e incluso puede verlos. Su mente se ha separado de su cuerpo y ahora es un espíritu. Pero el único que logra verlo es Naruto, al cual están apunto de mandar a un manicomio


**SIGO AQUÍ**

_**Sumarry**_**: _(Songfic de la canción Sigo Aquí de Alex Ubago)_**

**Sasuke Uchiha está en estado de coma y según los médicos él no puede ni siquiera escucharlos.**

**Lo cierto es que Sasuke si puede escucharlos, e incluso verlos, su mente se ha separado de su cuerpo y ahora sólo es un espíritu. Él único que puede verlo a él es un chico llamado Naruto, que está a punto de ir a un manicomio porque dice que puede ver cosas del más allá. (Naru/Sasu) (Mención de Ita/Sasu, Sai/Sasu, Mada/Ita y Gaa/Sai)**

Personajes: Sasuke, Naruto

Categorías: Naruto

Géneros: Angustia, Romance, Songfic, Universo Alterno

Advertencias: Ninguna

Clasificación: T

**Aclaraciones: **

-xxxxx- Diálogos.

_**Xxxxx **_Canción.

Xxxxx Narración de Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y para ser franca tampoco lo quiero u.u, pero no me molestaría si me dieran a 5 chicos llamados: Sasuke, Madara, Sai, Gaara e Itachi ¬... pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto que ya me tiene arrecha con el manga, cada vez que nos hace creer algo y luego se contradice, pero aún así no puedo dejar de leer su obra ¬**

**Si, si, lo sé... increíble que la chica que siempre ha odiado a estos dos como pareja escriba sobre ellos... gran error n.n... siempre he odiado el Sasu/Naru, y para que mentir, nunca me gustará ¬¬, odio a Naruto de uke, su actitud no me cuadra como la de un uke, me gustan los ukes serios y fríos, además de que estoy harta del Naruto que parece ángel caído del cielo, y es súper ingenuo, que no se da cuenta de que una panda de pervertidos lo quieren partir en dos... pero amo el Naru/ Sasu!!... actual obsesión... Sasuke de uke 4 ever!!**

* * *

Yo todo este tiempo he estado aquí. Sólo que ellos nunca lo han sabido.

Siempre me había interesado saber que serían capaces de decir todos ellos cuando muriera. Se está dando una situación similar, sólo que no estoy muerto.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y he estado en coma por meses, tanto así que incluso ya he perdido la noción del tiempo. Si no lo dice alguna enfermera o alguien de mi familia no me entero ni siquiera de que día es. Como jode todo esto.

Como fastidia el hecho de estar en estado vegetal y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

En estos momentos mi alma se ha separado de mi cuerpo. Algo que nunca pensé fuera posible. Soy de aquellos que creen que después de la muerte no hay nada. Sólo una completa oscuridad. Un vacío. Pero a fin de cuentas que no hay nada.

Pero ahora me es imposible no creer que después de la muerte hay algo más. Algo que la mente humana no puede comprender.

Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano mayor, acaba de entrar en la habitación. Viene todos los días y se queda viendo mi inútil cuerpo diciendo lo mínimo y con una sonrisa siempre en su cara.

-¿Cuándo piensas despertar otouto?- pregunta apenas con un hilo de voz, como si estuviera apunto de echarse a llorar.

_**Soy la pregunta del millón**_

_**Siempre la interrogación**_

Itachi es una de la persona más importante en mi vida. Me duele verlo así y no poder responderle, no poder consolarlo. Simplemente, me duele verlo en un estado tan deplorable y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Itachi- dice una enfermera que acaba de entrar. Pone una enorme sonrisa al notar que mi hermano está en el mismo lugar de siempre –Ya verás que tu hermano si despierta- dice mientras le acaricia la espalda.

_**No respondas que sí porque sí.**_

Es una zorra. Una maldita y desgraciada zorra. La odio como no tienen idea. Se aprovecha del estado de mi hermano para hacerse pasar por buenita y que le da su apoyo con todo su ser.

Mi hermano siempre le sonríe. Esa maldita pelirroja estúpida no merece ni una mirada suya. Cuando mi hermano voltea su mirada de nuevo a mi, ella sonríe maliciosamente.

Como si quisiera expresar con sólo eso que pronto lo tendrá bajo su control, y que ni el inútil de su hermano, que acapara toda su atención, podrá impedírselo.

Es una zorra y no pueden negármelo.

Mi padre entra en la habitación y la enfermera de cuarta huye despavorida al notar como su mirada se clava sobre ella.

Pero me sorprende que mi padre no venga sólo. Por lo general viene con mi madre y entran por separado, pero esta vez no ha sido así.

Fugaku Uchiha viene acompañado de nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake, su mejor amigo y uno de sus socios más importantes.

No entiendo que hace él aquí.

Itachi se levanta y me dirige una última mirada de tristeza antes de salir de la habitación y dejarme sólo con los dos mayores.

-Sasuke…-

_**Y qué, qué podrías tú decir**_

_**Si yo no te voy a oír**_

_**No me entiendes**_

_**Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí.**_

Mi padre nunca me dice nada. Siempre he sabido que no le importo y aunque en un principio me esforzaba para hacerle notar mi existencia, dejé de intentarlo con el tiempo puesto que era en vano.

-Sasuke- me sonrió, como si fuéramos amigos –Hay algo importante que te quiero decir- Kakashi se acercó hasta mí pero no entendí porque me estaba hablando. Había visto a Kakashi varias veces, y había intentado ser amable conmigo, pero no había funcionado.

Yo no dejo que cualquiera se tome confianzas conmigo, al final sólo sales lastimado.

-Sasuke, yo soy tu padre-

Ese hombre está mintiendo tan bien que me creo lo que dice. Hasta que me doy cuenta de que eso es una reverenda estupidez.

¿Cómo él podría ser mi padre?

Aunque si se veía de esa forma, comprendía porque mi padre nunca me tomaba en cuenta.

-No sabes lo que me gustaría te despertaras, me encantaría poder pasar tiempo contigo, conocernos…- me dijo Kakashi sin borrar la sonrisa con la que había entrado.

_**Jamás ya me vas a conocer**_

_**Niño y hombre puedo ser**_

_**No me uses y apartes de ti.**_

-Fugaku…- mi padre se acercó hasta Kakashi que había usado un tono con el que demostraba odiaba a mi padre.

No lo entendía. Ellos eran muy amigos.

-Todo este tiempo te hemos estado mintiendo. Mikoto no es tu madre. Tu madre soy… yo- esa historia que se habían inventado los dos era un tanto bizarra.

¿Qué podrías pensar si de la nada tu padre, un hombre, te dice que es tu madre? Y que para colmo tu verdadero padre es su mejor amigo.

Todos se estaban volviendo locos probablemente. O quizás yo era el que ya estaba mal, luego de tantos meses en este estado que se puede esperar.

-Sasuke, soy un doncel- dijo mí… "madre"… lo repito, totalmente bizarro.

De repente vi como Kakashi se levantaba y de una sola bofetada mandaba a Fugaku al suelo.

_**Y vi como alguien aprendió**_

_**Lo que nadie le enseñó**_

Mi madre, al que de ahora en adelante llamaremos papá, mientras que a mi padre verdadero, Kakashi, lo llamaremos padre, se quedó en el suelo con la mirada baja.

¿Qué ocurría? Mi papá nunca se dejaba controlar por nadie.

-No puedo creer que nunca me dijeras nada- dice mi padre con los puños apretados.

-Kakashi, este no es el momento- le dice mi papá en un murmullo.

_**No me entienden**_

_**No estoy aquí.**_

Kakashi suspiró derrotado, dándole la razón a mi papá. Se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura. Pasó los brazos a su alrededor abrazándolo y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Mi papá sólo se dejó hacer y a los segundos le devolvió el abrazo a Kakashi apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras que mi padre apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabeza.

Los odio, en estos momentos los odio como no tienen idea.

_**Y yo sólo quiero ser real**_

_**Y sentir el mundo igual**_

_**Que los otros**_

_**Seguir siempre así.**_

Detestaba que de la nada se abrazaran cuando se suponía Kakashi estaba molesto con mi papá. Mi papá nunca me había abrazado por nada, ni aunque me estuviera muriendo. Caso que podemos comparar con lo que ahorita me pasa.

Sentía envidia de Kakashi porque recibía el cariño de Fugaku, cariño que nunca me dio. Odiaba a Fugaku porque no creo posible que abrace a un cualquiera y no lo haga con su hijo.

Aún y cuando ese cualquiera sea mi padre verdadero.

Los celos me corrompieron y de la nada sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si me estuviesen apuñalando.

Apoyé mis rodillas en el piso agarrándome con fuerza la bata que tenía puesta.

Mis padres se alarmaron de la nada. El aparato que mostraba mis signos vitales indicaba que estos iban en aumento.

Kakashi salió disparado a llamar a un doctor mientras que mi papá sólo se apoyaba de una pared y retenía las lágrimas que lograron formar surcos en sus mejillas.

Sonreí perverso.

¿Alguna vez él lloró por ti Kakashi? No. Él nunca había llorado en toda su maldita vida.

Intente tranquilizarme. La situación se me estaba yendo de las manos y no podía controlarla.

Podría ser… ¿Qué ya me había llegado la hora?

Mi papá se me acercó y apartándome unos mechones de la cara con manos temblorosas me pidió.

-Sasuke… onegai… no me hagas esto. Ponte bien rápido-

_**¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?**_

_**Nadie más lo va a intentar**_

_**Y no entienden**_

_**Que sigo aquí.**_

Lágrimas invisibles bajaron por mis mejillas también. No sabía si me quería ir o si quería quedarme. Quería sentir las caricias de mi papá. Quería sentirlas y no podía, porque mi maldita alma no se unía a mi cuerpo por ningún motivo.

Los doctores entraron. Estoy sentado en una esquina en posición fetal porque mis piernas ya no dieron abasto y no pueden sostenerme más.

Normalizaron mis signos vitales con una rapidez asombrosa. Pero no habían sido ellos los que lo lograron, sino un rubio que acaba de entrar en la habitación y me está sonriendo de forma zorruna. Me sonreía a mí y no al cuerpo que estaba postrado en la cama como lo hacían todos.

_**Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven**_

_**Te daría el cien por cien**_

_**Me conoces y ya no hay temor.**_

Los doctores lo miraron mal y le ordenaron saliera de la habitación, pero él no lo hizo.

Se acercó hasta mí.

-Sasu-chan, cálmate ¿Si? Mira como los tienes preocupados a todos- el rubio, Naruto Uzumaki, señaló a todos los que estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Naru…- murmuré, y aunque el sonido fue amortiguado por mis brazos el me volvió a sonreír dando a entender que me había escuchado.

-Teme, no llores- me pidió, pero yo no podía parar mis lágrimas por mucho que lo intentara.

Conocí a Naruto dos meses después de que me habían ingresado en el hospital. Se escondía de unas enfermeras que querían suministrarle un sedante para que, según ellas, dejara de alucinar.

Y por increíble que fuese él podía verme. No estaba loco como todos creían, él realmente podía verme.

Con el tiempo me hice amigo de ese rubio latoso y revoltoso que no hacía más que causar problemas. Y juntos aprendimos a luchar contra cualquier cosa que se nos interpusiera.

Él me ayudó a superar esta situación que ya no soportaba. El ser sólo un ente errante era fastidioso. No sentía absolutamente nada de lo que había a mí alrededor. Yo le apoyé siempre que creían que estaba loco y merecía ir a un manicomio.

Porque la mente humana es diminuta. Creen solamente en lo que pueden ver y en lo que entienden, y en lo que no, buscan darles su propia explicación, sin importar que esté completamente errada.

Los primeros días que lo conocí lloraba cuando le decían que era un monstruo y cosas por el estilo. Con el tiempo aprendió que debía cambiar su carácter.

Y ahora no es él el que llora, ahora el que lo hace soy yo. Los roles se han invertido desde hace un tiempo, y aunque lo he notado, no he hecho nada por cambiar.

No me interesa saber quien tiene controlada toda la situación. Me basta con que él esté ahí cuando necesite de su cariño y apoyo.

_**Yo mostraría lo que soy**_

_**Si tu vienes donde voy**_

_**No me alcanzan**_

_**Si eres mi amigo mejor.**_

Naru está enamorado de mí, hace poco me lo dijo. Dijo que se le había hecho imposible no enamorarse de mí.

Y me encantaría poder corresponderle. Pero hay algo que me lo impide, y ese algo tiene nombre y apellido.

Naruto es muy importante para mí. No estoy seguro de sí podré quererlo como algo más que mi mejor amigo. Aunque a veces dudo de lo que siento realmente por él.

Dos enfermeros, que tenían más aspectos de guardias de seguridad grandulones que de otra cosa, tomaron a Naruto por ambos brazos.

-¡Naruto!- le gritó uno de ellos. Me dio rabia que le hubieran alzado la voz, pero Naru no borraba su sonrisa, como si no le importara lo que fuera a sucederle. Como si sólo le importara yo.

-Deberías dejar de molestar al paciente Uchiha. Como vuelvas a venir a esta habitación y sigas con tus delirios volveremos a sedarte- dijo el otro clavándole una mirada de reproche.

_**¿Qué sabrán del mal y el bien?**_

_**Yo no soy lo que ven**_

¡Estúpido! ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? Los únicos que me fastidian son ustedes. Naruto es el único que vale la pena de los que están ahorita presentes en la habitación.

A los demás los odio a todos.

Las horas pasaron y me quedé solo en la habitación. En estos momentos no sabía que hacer. Me senté en el sillón, hasta que Itachi volvió en la noche.

-Hola Sasu-chan. Ya volví- me dijo con una sonrisa. Esas que sólo me regalaba a mí. Me acerqué hasta él que se había acercado hasta mi y me había depositado un beso en los labios.

Tampoco podía corresponderle a Itachi. Era mi hermano, y lo adoraba, pero no podía vernos juntos.

Se sentó a mi lado y me apartó el cabello de la cara.

Levanté mi mano hacia él y cuando iba a tocarlo sólo lo traspasé. Por momentos olvido que no puedo tocar a nadie, o quizás sólo quiero engañarme y hacerme creer que ya puedo hacerlo.

Pasaron pocos minutos e Itachi se quedó dormido. No me sorprendió. Se le veía demasiado cansado. Entre la universidad y yo debía de tener bastantes preocupaciones.

_**Todo el mundo durmiendo**_

_**Y yo sigo soñando ¿Por qué?**_

Salí por la ventana. Y me dirigí a la casa de aquel por el cual no podía corresponderle a más nadie. Pero del cual empezaba a dudar fuese el dueño de mi corazón.

Entré por la puerta aunque no podía abrirla y me dirigí a su habitación.

Lo que vi no fue del otro mundo para mí. Sai se estaba acostando con otro, otro que no era más que mi mejor amigo.

Era cruel, lo sé. Pero siempre he sabido que ellos dos no habían dejado de sentir nada por el otro. Habían sido pareja antes de que él saliera conmigo, y tenía en claro que Sai todavía, aunque fuera mínimo, sentía algo por Gaara.

Lo cierto es que no me importó.

_**Sus palabras susurran mentiras**_

_**Que nunca creeré…**_

Sai siempre me decía me amaba y me adoraba. Pero bastaba con ver sus ojos para saber que no era a mí a quien realmente quería dirigirle esas palabras.

No tenía cara para reclamarle tampoco. Cuando aún no estaba en coma, lo engañaba con Itachi. Aunque ahora veía esa relación como inaceptable y extraña.

Itachi y yo habíamos acordado que las cosas no serían más que sexo. Acabamos sintiendo algo por el otro, pero cuando entré en coma y conocí a Naruto… todo cambió.

Ese rubio de ojos tan azules y brillantes como el cielo tenía la culpa de todo.

También mi primo Madara que siempre estaba tratando de ganarse el corazón de mi aniki. Y no dudaba de que lo estuviera logrando.

Me alegraba tanto por Sai como por Itachi. Tenían a alguien que los quería y se preocupaban por ellos.

Yo también lo tenía, pero quería al precio que fuera poder tocarlo alguna vez. Poder abrazarlo y sentirlo.

_**Y yo sólo quiero ser real**_

_**Y sentir el mundo igual**_

_**Que los otros, por ellos, por mí.**_

Ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Naruto y que quería volver sólo para poder sentir sus brazos rodeándome y sus labios rozando los míos.

Volví a mi cuarto unas horas más tardes, parándome al lado de mi cuerpo como lo hacía siempre. Odiaba ese cuerpo, lo odiaba por no dejarme estar con quien quería.

_**¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?**_

_**Nadie más lo va a intentar**_

_**Estoy solo**_

_**Y sigo aquí.**_

Me acerqué más a mi cuerpo y apoyé las manos sobre el mismo. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. Mi alma se estaba fundiendo con mi cuerpo.

¿Sólo tenía que reconocer que amaba a Naruto?

_-"Sólo tenías que buscar tu verdadero amor"- _oí una voz, aunque no sabía de donde había salido.

_**Solo yo**_

_**Estoy aquí**_

No me importaba tampoco. ¡Por fin podía volver a ser real!

Tras unos minutos abrí los ojos dándome con la sorpresa de que Itachi estaba despierto y no podía parar de llorar.

Llamó a los doctores y volvió a mi lado a abrazarme. Con algo de esfuerzo me senté en la cama y le devolví el abrazo aunque levemente porque me escaseaban las fuerzas.

Entraron varias personas entre ellas mi rubio a escondidas. Aquel que me había salvado del Infierno del cual creía no sería posible salir.

Estuve a punto de pararme, pero Naruto se acercó hasta mí antes de que pudiera siquiera bajar los pies de la cama.

Me abrazó y me estrujó contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro y lo abracé con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Me levantó el mentón con una mano y besó mis labios con delicadeza. Movió su mano a mi nuca empujando mi cabeza contra la suya. Dio por acabado el beso y pegó nuestras frentes.

-Que bien que hayas vuelto. No sabes las ganas que tenía de que pudieras unirte con tu cuerpo 'ttebayo-

-_**Sigo aquí…**_- fue lo único que murmuré antes de volvernos a fundir en otro beso.

No me importó lo que murmuraba la gente a mí alrededor. No me importaron las preguntas de cómo nos conocíamos si nunca nos habíamos visto. No me importó nada además de nosotros dos.

Para mí nada más existía en ese momento.

Sólo me importaba que por fin pudiera estar junto a Naruto. Que por fin podíamos estar juntos y pudiera sentirlo aún y cuando había perdido un poco el sentido del tacto.

Lo único que me importó fue el hecho de que…

_**Sigo aquí…**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, aunque ciertamente no es el mejor fic que he escrito (y he escrito muchos, sólo que no los acabo y por ende no los subo), hasta ahora, de los que he subido, ninguno me gusta más que "Dolor", amo ese fic...**

**Naruto: Si matabas a Sasu yo iba a descuatizarte ÒxÓ**

**Sería incapaz de matar a Sasu-chan, sabes que lo adoro n.n, quizás lo haga sufrir...**

**Sasuke: Demasiado para mi gusto ¬¬...**

**Si bueno u.u... pero no podría matarlo... una bola de fans me perseguiría hasta después de muerta, y me dolería ver a Sasu-chan muerto TTxTT**

**Naruto: ¿Kaka-hentai es el padre de Sasu-chan? o.o?**

**Culpa de un fic que leí en Amor-Yaoi n.nU**

**Buenu, me despido n.n, dejen reviews y les seguiré regalando lindas historias n.n, acabo de entrar de vacaciones y voy a tener 3 meses completos para escribir n.n... ja ne!!**

**Naruto: Sayo 'ttebayo!!**

**Sasuke: hmp ¬¬**

**Amargado ¬¬**

**!"+VeRoUchiHa+"!**


End file.
